Un capricho divino
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Ya le había dejado claro que odiaba a las personas como él, pero Terumi no tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse. Los sentimientos se sobreponen, las palabras se entrelazan, y en medio de la soledad en la que Atsuya decidió sumirse, solo el egoismo de un ser inmortal es el suficiente para hacer de su peso un poco, solo un poco más ligero.


Categoría: Oneshot.

Notas: Shonen-ai, AU donde Atsuya está vivo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de level 5

**Un capricho divino**

Las habitaciones de hospital eran estresantes; el olor a desinfectante, los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín en el que se contemplaba a varias personas vestidas de blanco, la indiferencia de las enfermeras que a diario pasaban junto a su cama para cambiar el suero o realizar una corta revisión de rutina. Todos estos factores se combinaban para crear un ambiente hostil y tosco en donde no podía acostumbrarse a vivir.

Tres meses encerrado en ese lugar, incapaz de salir para tomar algo de aire, era necesaria mucha paciencia para poder pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en semejante lugar, y esa era una característica de la que el carecía desde niño. Si al menos su hermano hubiera estado con él de seguro habría sido menos aburrido, se dice que "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", y Atsuya había perdido todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía.

Solo le quedaban los recuerdos de días mejores, la bufanda que su madre le había tejido años atrás cuyas manchas de sangre no habían desaparecido por completo, y…

-¿Eres tú otra vez?

Esos pasos le causaban un retorcijón en el estómago con solo oírlos, en el tiempo que llevaba allí aprendió a diferenciar los pasos desganados y poco agraciados de las enfermeras, cuando escuchaba unos pasos con prisa e incluso emoción, tenía que ser _él_. Ya podía adivinar lo que se venía después, siempre eran dos o tres horas escuchando la palabrería de ese chico que se autodenominaba "Dios".

-Esa es una bienvenida muy propia tuya, ¿cómo has estado esta semana, Fubuki?

-¿Vas a seguir viniendo cada semana, maldita escoria?

-Venga, no te comportes como un niño pequeño, ¿el doctor ha dicho algo nuevo estos días?

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en tratar esas cosas contigo

-Creo que hoy también tendré que hablar personalmente con él si deseo enterarme de algo

-Bien podrías haber hecho eso desde un principio, no eres bienvenido aquí

Afuro le dedicó una mirada melancólica, sabía que el chico de cabello rosa jamás le iba a perdonar por haberlo llevado a él al hospital en vez de salvar a su familia. Aun con el ceño fruncido que tenía cada vez que le visitaba, podía recordar perfectamente bien su rostro de desesperación cuando le pidió, o mejor dicho le rogó que le dejara morir.

_"No me importa lo que me pase a mí, sálvalos a ellos, te lo suplico"._

Ignorar su petición y llevarse al chico de ojos amarillos había sido mero capricho divino. Llevaba teniendo interés en él desde que lo había visto en un partido de soccer jugando y destacando con esa actitud tan extrovertida y presumida que solía tener en sus días de gloria.

-Por cierto, lo he pensado bien y no me gusta la idea de dejarte en un orfanato cuando salgas de aquí, ¿te molestaría que mejor te preparase una habitación en mi casa? Hay espacio suficiente para ambos y no es necesario que te encargues de nada, a mí el alquiler y los gastos me los paga un familiar lejano

-No quiero tener que ver tu cara a diario, preferiría vivir bajo un puente o en algún basurero junto a las escorias de la sociedad

No estaba seguro si había sido el ambiente de hospital o el shock tras perder a su familia, pero el chico ya no era el mismo niño que recordaba haber visto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se abrazaba a su hermano. Pese a que estaba consciente de lo egoísta que era al no contarle que Fubuki Shirou seguía vivo, conocía lo suficientemente bien al chico para saber que en caso que se enterara, de inmediato iría junto a su hermano y quizá jamás volvería a verle.

-Entiendo –dijo el rubio mirando hacia un lado- me retiraré por ahora, disculpa por las molestias

Antes de irse, sacó de su mochila un par de caramelos y los dejó en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. No sabía si considerarlos una disculpa silenciosa o una expiación, pero eran los ositos de goma que tanto le gustaban a esa persona, cada vez que los veía terminaba comprándolos ya fuera por costumbre o por impulso. Se colocó la mochila en la espalda y los miró por última vez, esos ojos cuyo brillo, alguna vez de alegría, actualmente era señal de completo desdén frente a su presencia.

Salió de la habitación.

-Te odio…

Fueron las palabras que repetía una y otra vez Atsuya Fubuki mientras iba comiendo los pequeños ositos de colores. Bien sus palabras pudieron haber sido dirigidas a la persona que acababa de abandonar el cuarto o hacia quien aún permanecía en este, pero esos detalles no importaban en absoluto…

-Te odio, te odio, te odio…

Mientras iba sacando de la pequeña bolsa uno a uno los dulces, entre ellos encontró uno rosado pegado a otro amarillo. Molestia, frustración e ira fueron las emociones que lo invadieron en ese instante, no podía comerlos, sabía que el sabor sería muy diferente al resto.

El sabor de la bilis que causaba el enojo era amargo, después de todo.

Lanzarlos por la ventana o directo al basurero, una decisión complicada. Dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, eso era lo que significaba ser él, ser el gemelo animoso, ser el delantero de hielo. Ni el mismo se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado durante su estadía en ese lugar. Estaba enloqueciendo, perdiendo el juicio…

Alguna enfermedad mental producto de los químicos que contenían los desinfectantes, era la única deducción que podía sacar tras haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida como lo era atesorar dos trozos de sustancia gelatinosa como si ese par tuviera algo de especial o representaran algo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras sostenía con sus dos manos a sus nuevos compañeros de llanto.

-Los odio…

Tras la puerta, un chico de pelo largo y ojos castaños escuchaba su llanto, quería entrar y abrazarlo, mostrarle que no estaba solo. Aun no era momento para una intervención divina, las leyes de los dioses no se lo permitirían… Unos dicen que la voluntad divina es fuerte, lo dicen porque ellos no viven en el papel de un Dios cuyo rol es decidir sobre la vida de las personas. Como siguiera escuchando esa amarga voz clamando odio y escondiendo el dolor bajo la ira, no iba a soportarlo…

Y desobedeciendo sus principios como Dios, abrió la puerta. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ Le reclamó su mente y su racionalidad, _"Ahora…"_

-¡Vete!

Exclamó el chico de cabellos rosados mientras golpeaba a Terumi intentando separarse de su abrazo. Atsuya quería volver a ver a su familia, se sentía solo y desolado. Afuro quería cuidar de alguien, se sentía egoísta e innecesario. Y de este modo el llorar de uno se hizo el de dos, el peso del dolor no había desaparecido ni había cambiado…

Simplemente era menos agotador llevarlo entre dos.


End file.
